ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Kate, Part 2
Kate Underlocke is mutated into a combo of all her mutations, and Kevin must make the ultimate sacrifice to stop her! Previously... Kevin was cured, but Kate Underlocke, with assistance from the Nanochips, created a device to hack into the Omnitrix and upload her mutations into it, and drank a serum to keep them under control, but made her insane. After a fight with Ben and Co, she was mutated into a combo of all her mutations when Kevin smashed her hook-up-to-Omnitrix machines. Plot (Kate): Over? It's just the beginning! (Ben): Didn't you say that twice? Ultimate Kate (UK) picked up a a large piece of rubble and threw it down. Ben and Co. (with Max) would've been killed if someone didn't teleport them away. (UK): What? No! On Galvan Prime, the gang teleported in. (All): Aaahhh...! Oh. (Max): Thanks for saving us. (Azmuth): I know. Kate has gone insane, and we must stop her. Unfortunately, with all her power, she's unstoppable. (Myaxx, walking in): There is a way, Azmuth. (Azmuth): No! Combining the Omnitrixes into the All-Power-Trix is... Just what we need to do! (Ben): But how? Now that the Power pieces are broken, we have to use the Entropy Pump to fuse them. (Azmuth): On the contrary... He held up rebuilt pieces. (Ben): Yeah! Ben and Co. each took off their Omnitrixes, and, with the powers, they each glowed their color. Suddenly, there was a flash of light with all three colors in it, and they were all fused into the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): Cool. (Puts it on) Are all the aliens unlocked? (Azmuth): Yes, except for the two that were stolen. The All-Power-Trix is always in Master Control. (Ben): Alright! All-Power-Trix, uh, Upgrade! (Transform) Upgrade! I love voice command! They all flew home with spaceship mode. (UK): You still decide to fight me, Tennyson? (Ben): Yeah, but with all my new power, I don't need to do anything! UK threw a huge rock at Ben, just as he transformed. She lifted up the rock to check, but was surprised. (Ben): Paperboy! (UK): You're using that? Pathetic! (Ben): No, not really. This was improvising once you threw the rock. This is what I'm using! (Transform) Swampfire! (Go Ultimate) Ultimate Swampfire! Ben shot his really hot, blue fire at UK, but it didn't even nudge her a bit. (UK): I am invincible! (Ben): Maybe not, but I remember the All-Power-Trix's greatest effect. (Go Infinite) Infinite Swampfire! (Kevin): Cool! What can he do? (Ben): I don't know. Let's find out! Infinite Swampfire is made entirely of blue fire, and can create fire explosions from inside people. Ben tried that on UK, but it didn't work! (UK): What did I tell you? I'm invincible! (Ben, transforming): Infinite Cannonbolt! Although Eon used Infinite Cannonbolt as a demo of the All-Power-Trix to Ben, he didn't use his powers. Infinite Cannonbolt can use all of Cannonbolt (and Ult. Cannonbolt)'s powers, and also shoot small balls that look like his ball form. He can also control those balls. (Ben): Cool. He rolled into UK, but she flew back and punched Ben down. She kept punching him until he detransformed. (UK): Any last words? UK was just about to shoot a laser blast at Ben, when a large black blast shot her away. (Ben): Aaaahh...! What just happened? They were all surprised to see Darkstar fly in! (Kevin): Darkstar? What's the catch? (Darkstar): There isn't one. (Ben): Weren't you fused with Aggregor? (Darkstar): Yes. When he was killed, I was inside him, but couldn't do anything. When the ship exploded, it freed me. My form changed back to this, and here I am. (Gwen): I still don't trust you. Suddenly, UK flew up and shot a huge blast down at Darkstar! This knocked him into the ground, unconscious. (Ben): Oh, no you don't! (UK): Oh, yes I do! When she was about to blast Ben, something happened. UK screamed, and her mutation suddenly reversed. But something really bad happened behind her. It turns out Kevin absorbed UK's mutation, and now he's mutated! By the way, UK is Kate again. (Kate): Ugh. Where am I? (Ben): You mutated into a combo of all your mutations, but Kevin sacrificed himself. (Kevin): You aren't going to stop me now! I'm Ultimate Kevin! (Gwen): Why do I get the feeling that this happened before? (Ben): It did. (Gwen): I don't mean when we were kids. Suddenly, some Plumbers flew down and used energy ropes to tie Kevin up. Max came, too. (Max): Here, Kevin. Drink this. "This" was a chemical that reversed Kevin's mutations, but uploaded it back into the Codon Stream. (Ben): Yes! Now I can try those out! Ben tried to transform, but the All-Power-Trix glowed its three colors and separated. (Ben): Aww! The Omnitrix was still stuck in its new set. (Gwen): At least Kevin and I got our Omnitrixes back. (Max): I did that. You need a little more training before using the Infinite forms for every alien in there. When they all walked away, Kate, who was still there, saw the Omnitrix 2.0's faceplate! (Kate,talking to herself): I don't need mutations, Tennyson. You've left me with all I really need. Ha ha ha ha ha...! Ben snuck behind her, and his Omnitrix was red because the faceplate was off. (Ben): Oops. Dropped that. Ben grabbed it and put it back on, and the Omnitrix turned green again. (Ben): Thanks! (Kate): Oh, forget it! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Crossovers Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise